Emma's Ducati
by VegasJames
Summary: Emma wants a Ducati. Regina says no. How long before Emma can go against Regina's wishes? Possibly a two or three shot. Same universe as Storybrooke Heat Wave. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HAVING TO DO WITH ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED.

It's a nice Thursday afternoon in Storybrooke and Regina leans against the kitchen counter drying her hands after preparing a healthy lunch for Emma. Emma is sitting at the counter with a mouthful of sandwich, and before her is spread magazines, articles, pictures, stats, and the like for the Ducati.

Emma Swan wanted a Ducati. Regina Mills said no. Emma has scrimped and saved enough to buy The Midnight Blue X700 series. This bike was heaven to ride and hell on wheels. She wanted this bike, and she wanted it badly. Almost as badly as she wanted Regina, almost. At night she would dream of the bike. The wind in her hair, the sun on her skin and the powerful rumble of the engine as she gunned down side streets and country roads.

"No, _Miss Swan_ , you will not bring that loud, irritating machine around _my_ son!" Regina only said 'Miss Swan' and 'my son' when she wanted Emma to know she was not going to budge on an issue. "The death rate on those, those _things_ is higher than that death trap of a car you have...so again, NO!"

"Babe, you don't wanna see me in a black leather jacket and skin tight black jeans with my boots on a bike like this?" Emma poured on the charm. "With a tight white tank top underneath?"

Regina almost faltered at the image, almost. Then it clicked, "Dear," she said as she stepped into Emma's personal space, "you wear that every day. It would be nothing new to me." She said as smiled and kissed her lover's cheek.

Feeling confident that she had settled the matter fairly effectively, Regina returned to her study. Emma, on the other hand, was not so pleased with the Mayor's decision.

"It's not a _thing_ , it's a beautifully crafted and powerful machine that can make me a very happy woman." Emma mumbled under her breath, hoping that Regina did not hear her.

So against her wife's wishes, Emma decides to purchase some riding leathers, boots, and a helmet. But the only problem is, the nearest Ducati dealer and leather shop is in Boston. There is a split second of maybe she is right. Maybe I shouldn't and save myself the embarrassment. That moment passed all to quickly. With a clap of her hands and a pop of her neck, Emma set about making plans for a weekend trip to the city with her son.

In the study, Regina is buried paperwork. Land deeds, tax forms, and a revision of the Sheriff's department, the usual stuff. Somewhere between the billionth complaint from Mr. Blackman about Mrs. Weldnoph's lemon tree dropping fruit into his pool, and Archie begging for an updated Wi-Fi server, Regina put her pen down and out right laughed. "A Ducati, this fool wants a what is easily the most dangerous and expensive bike out there. God, no." As she resumed her work, she could hear the tell tale footsteps, or foot slides, because Emma can't possibly walk like a normal human. Regina shakes it off and continues working.

"Honey?", comes Emma's voice floating around the corner followed by long blond hair that needs to be cut. "I got you some coffee, babe."

Regina knows that 'honey followed by 'babe' only mean one thing..."What did you break now?" There was no need to lift her head to see the expression on her wife's face. The sound of a very poor attempt at being emotionally hurt made Regina look up. "Don't give me that fake hurt look, Em-ma, I know you, remember, I AM your wife, ya know."

"And that is why I brought my lovely, beautiful, smart, talented, " Emma laid the charm on thick and even punctuated it with her girlish grin that made her wife lose it." did I mention the best at everything?" At the look of pure and unadulterated look of disbelief on her wife's face, Emma stopped. "Ok, so I know that you said no, but just take a look at some stuff about the bike."

"Let me put your fears to rest, my love, " Regina states as she kicks back in her leather office chair behind her mahogany desk, " No, Not going to happen. Do not test me."

Emma's face fell so rapidly, that Regina swore she felt the temperature drop in the room. Taking a deep breath, Emma stands up and puts her hands up in a surrender position. "I know better than to argue with you." As Emma declared this, she slowly backed out of Regina's office.

Regina smiled and said " That's my girl. Wait, that was too easy. What are you up to?" Regina glared at the retreating silhouette of her wife. "Emma? Emma? Miss Swan!"


	2. Boys, Boston, and Bikes

_Regina smiled and said " That's my girl. Wait, that was too easy. What are you up to?" Regina glared at the retreating silhouette of her wife. "Emma? Emma? Miss Swan!"_

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HAVING TO DO WITH ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED. sorry for the short update, new futon frame. More tonight. ENJOY!

As soon as Emma is out of the light outside Regina's office, she made a mad dash for her office. Her office was upstairs and used to be the guest room at the back of the house. She liked it back there. It was quiet, cool, and most importantly she could blast her music as loud as she wanted and Regina could not hear her. What's wrong with a little bit of Metallica in the afternoon, it's inspiring. Of course Regina can't stand Metallica. Apparently she is more of an AC/DC girl. Who knew? Anyway, the only sound coming from that direction was the furious clacking of keys on a laptop as Emma scoured sites for Ducati's, leather, and prices.

Regina enters the office only to see Emma typing like a mad woman. The blue glow emanating from the monitor highlighted a very determined look on her wife's face. If she were a betting woman, then she would wager that Emma is looking for accessories to that dreadful bike. So, in true Mills fashion, Regina walked over to see what Emma was working on. Disguised by the clacking of her high heels, was a mouse click that switched the screens from Ducati to work emails. A few double clicks and some barely discernable key commands and the sites were saved and shutdown. As regina walks up behind Emma, she smiles in slight surprise. "Wow the Sheriff does respond to my emails. Who knew?" Regina kissed Emmas cheek and walked out, but not before she threw one last thing over her shoulder. "I'm proud of you and I love you for not doing it the sneaky way."

"Love you too babe." Emma replied as she clicked back to a site and began entering in her credit card information. "Here's to you still loving me tomorrow." Emma clicked one last time and got an email confirmation a few moments later. "Holy hell, I just bought a Ducati. Haha Yes!" And cue her trademark fistpump. Then as quickly as her joy came, it disappeared. "I...just bought a Ducati….Regina is gonna kill me. Slowly." All Emma had to do now was get her son, her car, and stay alive long enough to enjoy the bike. Shoving her phone in her back pocket as she so often did, Emma set about looking for Henry. She needed her sidekick for Operation…."Oh no! What's the plan called...Operation….Bluebird. Bluebird? Yeah, Bluebird." Emma was so pleased with her, what she thought was clever plan name. "Ok kid, where are you?'


	3. Sunrise Surprise

" _Holy hell, I just bought a Ducati. Haha Yes!" And cue her trademark fistpump. Then as quickly as her joy came, it disappeared. "I...just bought a Ducati….Regina is gonna kill me. Slowly."_

Henry sat in his room and bobbed his head to his iPod and drummed his fingers to the beat. Emma knocks on his door and isn't surprised when she doesn't hear him tell her that the door is open. As she eases the door open, she sees the shaggy hair bounce up and down, while making out the rhythm with heavy bass. Emma shakes her head, "Hey kid!" Henry always did like his music loud. When she got no response, she decided to sneak up behind him and tap his shoulder. "Hey kid."

Henry jumped and ripped the headphones out of his ears. "Jesus Ma, are you trying to kill me?" Henry closed his eyes and covered where his heart would be. After a few seconds, he looks up at Emma, "What's up?"

Emma smiles and says two simple words that make him smile. "Operation Bluebird. That's what's up. We leave in the morning. You in?"

Henry nods his head so fast, Emma thought he fall over. "What time? Where are we going? Why are we going?" He spitfires these questions as he gets up and runs around his room collecting various things from various places. "We need snacks, drinks, and- Oh! Does Mom know?" This singular question makes him stop in his tracks and look at Emma. "Is she gonna be mad?"

"See kid," Emma says as she sucks air through her teeth, "that's the big thing. She can't know." Emma gets up and begins picking at random things around Henry's room. "So I really need you to do this with me and not give her a single detail. Ok? Can you do that for me?" Emma states as she turns around to meet his curious stare. Emma can see that he is thinking very hard about his next few words and she begins to silently pray to whoever she thinks is listening that he will be on her side.

"Hmmm, I don't know Ma. You know how Mom is when it comes to us doing stuff." Henry says while looking at his bag with all manner of storybook items in it. Then he looks up after a few moments and much to Emma's delight, he says, "Ok, I will do this with you but- Ooohff!" Henry stumbles back and has to drop his bag to catch his birth mother as she collided with him. "Haha ok Ma, you can let go. You still haven't heard my demands for doing this. My ass is on the line too."

Emma immediately let go. "Dude, did you just cuss?" Emma waps him over the head with a pillow. "You are like 4. No cussing." Emma smiles and pulls up the picture of the bike and shows her son. She is as proud as a new parent.

"Holy- Oh my God! Ma! No no no no...are you insane? Mom is gonna kill you." Henry looks at the picture and back at his mother. "There is no way that you can afford it, plus I think Mom is gonna notice if we come back on a bike." Henry looks at Emma with utter disbelief. "Wait, hold on, are you telling me," Henry pauses as a gigantic grin appears on his face, "that I get to drive?"

She looked at her son and smiled. "I mean you are 17 now. And I see nothing wrong with some highway driving to get you used to your car." Emma smiled and tossed the keys at him and walked out. When she left her son's room all she heard was muffled yells of excitement and hushed plans of restoration.


	4. Highway Hijinks

_She looked at her son and smiled. "I mean you are 17 now. And I see nothing wrong with some highway driving to get you used to your car." Emma smiled and tossed the keys at him and walked out. When she left her son's room all she heard was muffled yells of excitement and hushed plans of restoration._

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HAVING TO DO WITH ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED. Here is another update for you guys! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK!

Regina sits in her office signing off on various forms and with each flick of her wrist, she gets more curious. Finally, she puts her pen down and starts to think about what could have possible made Emma so determined to get all her paperwork done. Was it that Regina had been hounding her about it? Henry did say she needed to finish so they could go and check out the horses at the stable outside of town. "No, somehow I think it had something to do with that damned bike she wanted." Regina shook her head. I swear that woman is like a dog with a bone.

Emma is attempting to find her duffel bag in the bottom of the linen closet and is cursing herself for not keeping everything in her office like Regina offered. "Why are all the closets in this house so damned big? Ugh!" Emma stomps her foot and grabs a smaller bag from one of the shelves and shuts the door. "This is gonna have to do. I mean, there won't be much to change out of." As silent as someone who constantly wears boots and drags their feet can be, she slips to the bedroom and stashes the bag under her side of the bed for a quick escape in the morning. Emma looks around and decided to text Henry since she is thinking about what time they should leave. She pulls her phone from its place in her back pocket and opens the messaging app. She quickly types in "Hey kid, 7 am. Up by 630. Don't make me leave you." She presses send and a few moments later she hears laughing and a response. "Yes ma'am. Thanks again Ma. Setting my alarm now. Gn. Ily." Emma smiles and places her phone on the nightstand as Regina enters.

Regina is tired. and all she wants is to lay down in her nice King sized bed, in her silk pjs, and cuddle up to her wife. She had a longer than average day at the office. Along with the ridiculous complaints from the residents, she had a mountain of paperwork. Why on earth couldn't people just settle arguments with words and not graffiti was beyond her. RIght now though, she can let go of all of that. As she enters the bedroom all she sees is Emma sitting on the edge of the bed smiling like a fool. "You only smile that hard when you either snagged the last bearclaw from Granny's or if you caught the Peeping Tom that was harassing Mrs. Handel." Regina says as she leans against the doorjamb. "Since Mrs. Handel is still complaining and Granny's still has a few bearclaws, what is it?"

Emma looked at Regina and smiled. "It's because I have the most beautiful wife in all the realms." Emma holds her hand out and smiles as Regina takes it.

As they step together, Emma's smile gets deeper and Regina shivers. "That's the smile that I fell in love with all those years ago." Regina lays her head on Emma's shoulders and they start to sway slowly. "As wonderful as this is, I am so tired, I could fall asleep right here." She snuggles in, and, "Bedtime now?"

Emma chuckles and whispers, "Yer my Queen, to bed we go." She slowly leads Regina to bed and sits her down gently. "Time for some pj's," and with a flick of her wrist, Regina is in her silk pj's and Emma is dressed in sweatpants and a t shirt. "Bed time my love."

Once the two of them were settled in bed, Emma did a double check that she had the address inserted into the GPS on her phone. She could hear Henry wandering about his room doing his last minute packing. Usually for a road trip, he would pack his iPod, phone, and a few other 'essentials' as he would call them. Emma then made sure her phone was charging and then pulled the lamp cord that extinguished the light. Once she was comfortable and warm, Emma turned towards Regina and wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and fell asleep listening to the rhythm of the heart that she vowed to guard with her own. A sleepy, "I love you." was uttered and then the comfort of sleep overtook her.

Author's Note: Here is a clue, each chapter's name is what happens in the next chapter. =)


	5. Leather and Loopholes

_Once she was comfortable and warm, Emma turned towards Regina and wrapped her arm around Regina's waist and fell asleep listening to the rhythm of the heart that she vowed to guard with her own. A sleepy, "I love you." was uttered and then the comfort of sleep overtook her._

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HAVING TO DO WITH ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED. Here is another update for you guys! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK!

6:30 came entirely too soon for Henry Mills. He was in the middle of a pretty awesome dream about him and his mother's fighting evil and kicking it's ass. Then his alarm oh so rudely interrupted. "Welp," he sighed, "time to get up and get going." Henry goes to the bathroom, by lightly stepping down the hall, and slips into the bathroom to do his 15 minute morning routine. After his hair was brushed, teeth cleaned, a brief shower, and a rather speedy personal routine, he was ready. He slipped back to his room and put on his black and silver basketball shorts, a white tank top, a black and white snapback, and his favorite Nike's. "Time to wake Ma, or we will never leave."

Regina wakes to the birds singing and her wife snoring gently. "Another day, another dollar.", she says with a grumble. As she slips out of her wife's embrace she heads to the en suite bathroom and mentally plans what she is going to wear as well as what she is going to accomplish first. After a shower of course. Regina looks in the mirror and then decides to take a rather short shower as she would like to get to the office early.

Henry knocks on the bedroom door once he hears the shower running. "Ma? You up? We gotta go." He waits but there is just the sound of water and shallow snoring. Henry pulls his phone out of his pocket and opens the messenger app and types a quick message to Emma, hoping her phone will wake her. "Ma, up n at em. OB is underway. BIKE DAY!" Feeling satisfied with himself he sends the message. A few moments later, he hears Emma's phone sound.

Emma wonders why she can't pick up her phone and it keeps ringing. "Oh I swear...wait, I'm clearly dreaming." As Emma slowly comes to she remembers what today is and she rockets up. "Holy shit!" She jumps out of bed and shoves everything in her duffel bag and poofs herself into the guest bathroom to don her signature look of tank top, jeans, and boots, with her red jacket. "Let's effing do this!"

As the two emerge from their separate rooms, they share a knowing smile. As the get closer to the stairs, they are so busy chatting about what they are gonna do and how to carry the plan out, that they don't notice Regina, who has exited the shower, gotten dressed, and managed to look completely perfect, as usual, is at the base of the stairs, donning her own signature look of a crisp white button down, perfectly creased navy blue pants, the matching vest and blazer. Her hair is slicked back and she smells like heaven. How does Emma _ever_ get out of bed? As she hears the other two she looks up slightly surprised. "Oh! Where are you two headed?" She asks as she puts on her blazer and slips on her heels. How she never fell was beyond many people, but they chalked it up to her being the Queen.

Emma and henry stop mid step and sentence. Thankfully, Emma recovered before Regina noticed. "I thought I'd take the kid with me to the city for some bounty hunter stuff. There are a few things at the old office that I think would help around the station." The not-so-much-of-a-lie lie came off of Emma's tongue with an almost practiced ease. It was truly disturbing at how fast she thought on her feet. Henry smiled and went to the kitchen for a few breakfast bars and some bottles water.

"Well then, have at it Sheriff. I expect you both back by dinner or breakfast at the latest. Please call?" Regina bore holes into Emma because she knew her wife's tendancy of getting lost in time with their son and forgetting to call. Regina poked her head into the kitchen where Henry was tossing things into his bag. "I love you son. Please make sure your mother doesn't overdo it?" _When did my baby boy get so tall? Who got him those shirts? When did his voice drop?_ Regina though but let it slide.

Henry turned around with a half-eaten banana in his mouth and nodded. "Yes ma'am. I love you too Mom." He took a few short strides across the kitchen and hugged Regina. _When did Mom get so tiny?_ Henry thought. As he let go, he kissed her forehead. "I will keep her on track."

Hugs and kisses were given, as all loaded into their respected cars. However, not without a good natured/ motherly/ wifely teasing about the bug. "Emma Marie Swan, if you and that _deathtrap_ harm my son, we will fight. I promise you."

"Yes Dear, but I promise he will be fine." Emma says as she starts up the bug and it instantly backfires. "I will be fine too. We love you."

"EMMA I hate that car! Can't you take mine, I can poof." Regina states with her hands on her hips and leans against her car.

"NO!" Henry jumps up and at the odd look he is getting from both parents he clears his throat and tries again. "I mean, come on Mom, we will be fine. I swear." Henry tries desperately to hurry them along. "Go Mom, we got this."

"Ok, fine. Go but call when you get there. Love you both." Regina finally gives in and climbs in the Benz and heads to work.

"Good move slick." Emma teases Henry as she plugs in the GPS on her phone. **In 1000 feet turn left onto Merry way.** "Ok GPS lady to Boston we go!" Emma exclaimed as she kicked Bug into gear and took off with her son.


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Author's Note: Hey guys n gals. No chapter tonight. I'm super tired. I will most definitely have a chapter up tomorrow. I may have one out of i can't sleep.


	7. Badass Biker

" _Good move slick." Emma teases Henry as she plugs in the GPS on her phone._ _ **In 1000 feet turn left onto Merry way.**_ _"Ok GPS lady to Boston we go!" Emma exclaimed as she kicked Bug into gear and took off with her son._

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HAVING TO DO WITH ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED. Here is another update for you guys! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK!

It's around 8:30 and Emma is behind the wheel of Bug, and she is chugging along listening to her roadtrip mixtape. "That girl is pooooissssoooon." Emma laughs and bobs her head along. "That is the best line of the song." She looks over at a sleeping Henry. She nudges him awake and asks him about food and bathroom. "Hey kid, you gotta pee? Want some food or something?"

Henry is lost in his dreams of knights, dragons, princesses and nobles. His dream is just getting to the best part when he is brought back to the world of waking up. "Mnrson", he mumbles and Emma nudges him again. All of the sudden he jumps and his eyes fly open. "Huh? What? You ok Ma? What happened?"

Emma manages to narrowly miss her son's wild swinging of the arm in his sleepy attempt to 'protect' her. "Ok, you need to chill. Food? Bathroom?" She says as she giggles and pulls into a rest area and finds a parking space. "C'mon let's go stretch. We still got a ways to go." Emma exits the car and closes the door as she stretches her arms and legs. As she heads to the bathroom, she thinks about her wife and what she must be doing right about now.

Meanwhile, in her office Regina, is signing off on what seems to be endless forms of citizens who have no clue how to do anything. "My God these people would not survive without me." She puts her pen down and picks up her phone to fire off a text message to her son. "Henry, how are things on the road with your mother?" Regina presses send and takes a sip of her coffee. Right as she decides to delve back into her work, her phone dings with a new message. Regina picks up the phone and opens the message. It is a picture of them at a rest area and Emma has a candybar hanging out of her mouth. Henry has his hat on backwards and appears to be drinking water. The message attached to the picture reads, "All is well Mom. Still alive. We love and miss you." Feeling satisfied, she types back, "For God's sake, tell your mother to eat a healthy breakfast. I love and miss you two as well." Pressing send, she dives back into her work.

While they are walking back to the car, Henry decides to snap a selfie for Instaphoto and Facepage. "Hey Ma, smile!" He shouts as he catches her off guard. He captions the picture, "On the road with Ma and Bug." As the two of them climb back into Bug, Emma suggests some music and hits play on her mixtape. "Oh no no no." says Henry, "if we are gonna listen music, we do this my way." He pulls out his iPod and tape adapter. "I got some great tunes and these will def make the trip more fun." He scrolls through his playlists and clicks on his "Trip Tunes" list. As soon as he hits play, bass comes pouring through the speakers and he starts bobbing his head. Sliding his shades on, he sits back and watches the scenery go by.

Emma is stunned, did her son just hijack the radio and play a capella. "Wait a minute, since when do you like Pentatonix?" She can't believe it. Her son, Mr. Cool, like an a capella group.

Henry looks at her with a face so similar to Regina, it scares her some. " **You** know PTX?" he sits up and slides his shades off. "Ok, name two songs. From their latest album." He challenges her.

Emma fires back without missing a beat _(hehe get it)_. "Jolene ft. DollyParton, Bohemian Rhapsody, and Take Me On." She looks super smug and looks back at her son who managed to not drop his jaw too hard. "Hey I have all of their albums plus a tshirt from tour. Don't play with me. I am a total Pentaholic."

Henry is almost buzzing he is so excited. "But Mitch's falsetto and vibrato, though, right?"

Emma joins in with, "And Scott's scruff. But we can both agree on one thing," she looks at Henry.

At the same time they echo each other. "Kirstin is hot!" They both laugh and continue to listen to music as they roll down the highway.

At around 10:15 or so, after all of the music has been played, and sang along too, Emma looks at Henry, who is playing some random game on his phone. "Hey kid, you like anyone?" She knows this is out of the blue but she just processed his comment about Mitch. "Any special girls, or anyone?" She didn't wanna out right say guys but she was curious.

Henry looks up and with the smoothness of a politician's son, he says, "I got some prospects, but as it unfolds, I will let you know." He smiles as he sees the satisfaction on her face. Being Regina's son, he has to add a bit of spice, "Oh and Ma?" He says innocently, "You may wanna tell Mom to not scream so loud. I mean, my headphones are good but let's be real. They ain't that good." He chuckles as he sees Emma's face blanch.

Emma's face goes so pale, she could put Casper to shame. She noticed that he didn't say guys or girls so she left it at that. "Ok, sounds good to me." Emma looks at her GPS, "Just under 2 hours, kid."

Man was she excited, soon she is gonna have a Ducati and riding leathers. Her wife may kill her, but she will look hella good being killed.


	8. Ducatis and Donuts

_Man was she excited, soon she is gonna have a Ducati and riding leathers. Her wife may kill her, but she will look hella good being killed._

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HAVING TO DO WITH ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED. Here is another update for you guys! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK!

So the two road warriors pull up to Rodney's Riding Leathers in Boston and Emma is practically vibrating she is so excited. She scans the street for a parking spot and slips into one on the street. "Omg omg omg, here we are kid." She starts to unbuckle herself and she pauses, "My God I have not been this excited since the first time I kissed you mom." She mentally counts to 10 and takes a deep breath. "Here goes nothing. Regina, forgive me." As she opens the door, she quickly exits and walks around to the curb.

Henry sits up and wipes the sleep from his eyes and smoothly steps out the car and stands next to Emma. Rubbing his eyes, he looks at his mother. "You gonna go in Ma?" Receiving no answer he nudges Emma, "Ma, helloooo. You goin' or not?"

Emma jumps at the sound of Henry's voice. "Um, " she shakes her head and straightens up, "let's do this." Emma strides in the store with all of her savior and I'm-married-to-the-hottest-woman-ever swag and walks up to the counter. As she waits for the attendant, she and Henry scan the store and feel giddy all over again. "Henry, look! They have leather in literally every single color!" Emma is vibrating with excitement and Henry just smiles.

They have their backs to the counter while looking at all of the suits and helmets, when they hear a soft throat clearing behind them. As they turn, both Emma and Henry are met with a woman in her mid 40's with olive skin, light chestnut hair and green eyes to get lost in. To top it off her skin was flawless and she had a single tattoo on her right forearm of the word 'Pride' in rainbow. "How can I help you?" Her voice was as smooth as silk.

Emma smiles her signature smile and says, "I'm Emma Swan, this is my son Henry, " as she points to the teenager who is clearly smitten with the woman. "We are here to pick up my order for riding leathers, helmet, and accessories."

The woman behind the counter smiled and said, "I'm Riley James and I think I have your order right in the back. Gimme just a second." Riley slips behind the curtain and returns with 3 boxes and a helmet. "If you would like to try them on, there is a dressing room right over there." She motions towards a row of small rooms to the right. "Let me know if you need anything. Henry, is it?" She hands the boxes to Emma and looks at Henry.

Henry smiles and stands up straighter. "Yes ma'am. I am Henry Daniel Mills." He awkwardly run his hands through his hair and tries to look older than he is.

Emma laughs and heads to the dressing rooms. "That kid is definitely my son. All charm and all awkward." She reaches the dressing rooms and opens a door. "Sweet, it's empty. Now to change."

RIley smiles and says, "Would you mind helping me with a few boxes?" She points to a stack of boxes by the dressing rooms and tells him that they need to be behind the counter. "You would be totally helping me out."

Henry beams at the change to show off his muscles. "I sure can." He walks over to the stack of boxes and lifts the top box. "Wow. What's in these? Bike parts?" he sets the box down where she told him to. He repeats this for the other two boxes.

Riley says, "Yup a whole bunch of parts and pieces."

Henry places the last box and leans against the counter. "That's cool. Anything else I can do to help?"

Emma exits the dressing room dressed in grey, red, black and yellow leathers. Her helmet was streaks of the four colors and the moniker of 'Swan' in white script on the front. The boots are jet black and make impressive thuds when they hit the floor. "Man, these are amazingly lightweight!"

Henry looks at his mother and claps as he makes his way over to her. "Very cool, Mom! Looking good!" He walks around her and claps her on the back. He pulls out his phone and snaps a selfie with her. "This is going to Aunt Ruby! She is gonna love it!"

Riley walks over with a pen and pad. "How does it fit?" She motions to Emma to move naturally so she could see how the leather moves with her. "Anything need to be adjusted?"

Emma shook her head and smiles. "It's perfect!"

Riley smiles and shakes her hand. "And since you paid online, you are good to go. Do you need a bag for your clothes?"

Henry exits the dressing room with Emma's duffle bag in tow, that he has clearly stuffed the other clothes into. "Nope. We are good to go. The dealership is gonna close soon, Ma. We gotta run." He thanks Riley and ushers his mother out of the door and they climb into Bug and head to the dealer to get Emma's bike.

Little does he know, that when he slipped his phone into his pocket, his leg somehow sent the picture to Regina. How does she react?


	9. Show-offs and Shut-downs

Little does he know, that when he slipped his phone into his pocket, his leg somehow sent the picture to Regina. How does she react?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HAVING TO DO WITH ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED. Here is another update for you guys! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! Sorry it took so long, life got in the way. Back now! Let's GO!

So as Emma and Henry climbed back into Bug and Emma plugged in the address to the Ducati Dealer in the GPS she had a moment of realization. Bug is gonna be Henry's soon. She felt her shoulders slump but then she instantly got excited again. She lets out a bark of laughter and exclaims, "I'm getting a Ducati!". She fist bumps her son and they pull out onto the busy streets of Boston and head towards the dealership.

Regina is still knee deep in paperwork when she sees her phone buzz. She gladly puts the pen down that she has been using all day to sign page after page, and picks up the phone. "Oh, it's a picture from Henry. I wonder what gross thing my wife is shoveling in her mouth now." Regina picks up the phone and unlocks it. "I bet it's a bear claw. She needs to cut back on those." She slides down the notification bar from the top of her screen and opens the message.

As Emma winds through the streets, Henry takes his phone out of his pocket and freezes. "Oh shit. No no no no no no. Please tell me that didn't just happen." He frantically scrolls through his settings and tries desperately to unsend the message or delete the thread but he can't seem to find it. _Yes, I know there is actually a way, but it goes with the story._ "Hey Ma? You know I love you right?" Henry says as he shakes his head slowly. "Whatever Mom says or does, I got your back ok?"

There is clear panic written all over Emma's face as she registers what her son is saying. "I love you too, kid. What's going on?" She slips into a turn lane and stops at the light and turns to her son. "What happened?" Emma silently prays that it isn't what she thinks.

"Well, you see the thing is, I may have forgotten to lock my phone and well…" Henry trails off to almost a whisper. "It's not that bad right?"

"What isn't that bad? What did you do? Henry Daniel Mills, young man…" Emma warned. "Tell. Me. Now."

Henry sucks in a deep breath and says it all in one breath. "IforgottolockmyphoneandaccidentallysentthepicturetomomandIcan'tdeleteit." Henry looks up at her to see a completely stone face. "Ma? You ok? Did you hear me?"

"Say that again like a normal person and please tell me that I hope it isn't what you think. Because it sounded to me like you said that you sent the picture to your mother and can't delete it." Emma was now pulling into the Ducati dealer and she was eerily calm. She found a parking space fairly close to the door and she puts Bug in park and turns to her son.

"Well yeah, that's what happened." Henry shows her the message. "She hasn't seen it yet so maybe I can say it was a costume?" The phone picked right then to display the icon for the message being seen. Henry turns the phone to himself and shakes his head. She just opened it.

"The costume tactic would be great except that you wrote on the picture 'Ma and her new bike duds.'" Emma looks at her son and smiles, "We will fix this. Come on, let's go get my bike!"

After Emma kills the engine, they climb out of the car and head inside. They were feeling two very different emotions, Emma was on top of the world, while her son was feeling like he was sinking. How could he have sent it to his other mom? He thought he was being careful. There is no way that Emma and Henry are getting out of this without some battle scars. They should have known that keeping things from Regina usually turns out bad for all involved.

Emma walks up to the customer service desk and is greeted by a redhead with eyes like emeralds and skin like porcelain. "Hi, Welcome to Durham's Ducati. My name is Cameron. How can I help you?"

Emma greets her and tells her about the order. "It's my first bike and my wife is probably gonna kill me."

"Ah a first timer, yeah it usually it excitement and dread mixed at first, but then you learn to love it. Ok, I have all the information I need, be right back." Cameron disappears into the back to get the key and paperwork.

As Henry and Emma wait, they look around the showroom at all the new, fancy, and shiny rides. Neither one of them hear Cameron come back, until she clears her throat. "Here we go. All set. Just need a signature, unless you want to get the trike that you were looking at."

Emma knows this tactic and wais a few seconds before she answers. "No, trust me, this is all I need. I probably won't be able to buy anything ever again. So let's just sign and go." Emma is proud of herself for not caving and buying the trike. "While it is," Emma turns to look at it, "an amazing piece of art, the answer is no." Emma turns back around. "So, where do I sign?"

Meanwhile, back in her office, Regina opens the picture and almost screams. She instantly taps the icon for Henry and chooses the call option. She is livid. "Oh, there will be hell to pay. Answer your phone Henry. Do not make me poof." Regina says as she rapidly taps her nails on her mahogany desk.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking by me these last few months! Because of your dedication, and the fact that it's getting to where I can't sleep again, there will be A FRESH CHAPTER SOON!

Henry answers the phone. Emma signs the papers. Regina is livid. Lemme know what you think is gonna happen. Also, I need a name for this chapter...help me out!


	11. honey-where-is-my-subaru

AUTHORS NOTE: SEND ME A PM OR FIND ME ON TUMBLR (supercamry) TO LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD PICK THIS STORY UP AGAIN.


	12. Wife's Wrath

_Meanwhile, back in her office, Regina opens the picture and almost screams. She instantly taps the icon for Henry and chooses the call option. She is livid. "Oh, there will be hell to pay. Answer your phone Henry. Do not make me poof." Regina says as she rapidly taps her nails on her mahogany desk._

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HAVING TO DO WITH ONCE UPON A TIME OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED. Here is another update for you guys! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK! I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER BUT I WAS BUSY MOVING TO NY AND GETTING MARRIED! SO HERE IS A BRAND NEW CHAPTER!

Henry jumps as his phone vibrates and he hears the song he programmed for his mother start to play. He thought it would be funny to program the song Dark Horse by Katy Perry, and it was at first but now it's more of a warning of what his mother can do. "Oh no, she is calling and I am not sure what to do.",he mumbles to himself. He slides his index finger across the screen to answer the call, "H-Hello?"

"HENRY DANIEL MILLS YOU WILL PUT YOUR MOTHER ON THE PHONE THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME, I WILL POOF THERE AND TRUST ME, NO ONE WANTS THAT!" Regina screams into the receiver without giving him a half second to answer her.

"Hey Ma, it's for you. It's Mom and she sounds pretty angry." Henry hands the phone to Emma as they follow Cameron out to the lot to see the bike. "You may wanna choose your words very carefully. She is threatening to poof."

Emma stops dead in her tracks and shakily takes the phone from her son. "Hello wonderful wife of mine. I love you." Emma lays on the charm as thick as she can while knowing that any second her wife would appear and make all of this absolute hell.

"DON'T YOU TRY TO BUTTER ME UP! WHAT THE HELL EMMA, YOU BOUGHT A BIKE, AFTER I TOLD YOU NOT TO! AND HENRY IS WITH YOU, HOW COULD YOU!" In an instant there is a very pissed off Mayor/Mother/Wife standing in front of Emma and she is hellbent on getting this all undone as soon as possible. Regina is radiating heat and she is dressed in a very sleek pair of dress pants with the crisp white button up shirt enclosed in a vest, clinging to her curves as she taps her Jimmy Choos on the pavement with her arms over her chest. Her breathing has increased when she sees Emma looking scared. "If you take one more step, I swear on everything you hold dear, that you will regret it." She turns to see the bike and Cameron standing by it and trying to seem as small as possible. Slowly she turns back to Emma, and in a very low voice she says, "Do NOT bring that machine to my house or you will not find any peace. Am. I. Clear?" With that, Regina disappears in a cloud of purple smoke.

"Well, that was interesting." Emma nervously chuckles. "So who is up for a quick test drive?"

"Ma, are you INSANE?! You saw what Mom just said and you STILL want the bike?" Henry starts to pace and emote with his arms. "She. Will. Kill. You." Henry punctuates each word with a clap of his hands.

"Listen kid, I am grown and I already paid for it. I may get killed but I will look good doing it." Emma looks at Cameron, who is still in shock, as she has never seen anyone look so pissed but so calm. "So," Emma claps her hands, feeling resolute in her decision," How do we get this thing going?"

Cameron blinks and inserts the key into the ignition. "Start her up and hear how she purrs. This bike will not only turn heads, she will make you feel like Wonder Woman."

With the glee of a small child, Emma turns the key and as soon as the bike roars to life, Emma feels like she won the lottery. Her smile is infectious, and Henry finds himself smiling too. As Cameron explains everything about the bike, Emma listens and mentally takes notes on what and what not to do. After a solid 20 minutes of talking and many questions, Cameron shakes Emma's hand and thanks her for the business.

Emma's heart is pounding as she straddles the bike, dons the helmet, and puts everything she learned into play and eases the bike into gear and slowly rides the parking lot in an effort to feel how the bike moves without being on the highway and potentially causing lots of accidents. Once she has done a few laps, she returns to park beside Bug. She flips up the visor on her helmet, and motions to Henry to get her phone so she can sync it to the bike.

After all is said and done, she and her son, program their respective gps, head to the nearest gas station, and then make the drive home. Will all go as planned when they arrive back in Storybrook? Stay tuned to find out.


End file.
